


The Red Lily

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Genderswap, Host Clubs, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the murders in Inaba, Yuuna Narukami is working at a hostess club. A series of vignettes where she reconnects with familiar faces and loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoringAdventurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringAdventurer/gifts).



“Welcome to the Red Lily!” The cheerful greeting from the girls at the door gave Yosuke a good feeling about the night, which only got better as he spotted an especially pretty girl at a corner booth. He wasn’t quite prepared to recognize her when he made his way over, however, and of all the girls he knew she was the last one he expected to see.

“Y-Yuuna?” He asked as he sat down, unable to resist looking her over. There was no mistaking that she was his high school classmate, confidant and fellow murder investigator, even if her close-fitting black dress was a far cry from the Yasogami uniform she always wore in his memories.

The silver-haired girl gave him an impish smile as she took in his expression. “Hey, Yosuke. Long time no see.” She leaned forward over the table, resting her cheek in one hand while her gunmetal-gray eyes glimmered with amusement. “Care for a drink?”

Yosuke, finding himself unable to speak due to surprise, was reduced to nodding and watching as Yuuna filled a pair of glasses and passed one over to him. “You don’t need to look so startled.” She mused. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Well, you’re one of the last people I expected to see in a place like this. You were always pretty, uh, distant when it came to dating, so you working in a place like this just surprised me.” He attempted to hide his nervousness with a quick drink, but he couldn’t ignore that smile plying across Yuuna’s lips.

Yuuna let out a small giggle as she sipped her own drink, amused by her old friend’s reactions. “Medical school isn’t cheap, so I needed to do something that paid well. A lot of guys give me extra tips here. Oh, but don’t worry, there’s no need to be jealous. It’s just business, you know?”

“Just business… right.” Yosuke’s expression twisted into a wry smile at the words. He’d fallen for Yuuna during their high school days, but she’d always been so removed from the romantic scene that he’d never managed to confess, and then they’d gone their separate ways.

“It’s nice to see you again, though. I’ve missed you guys a lot over the years.” Her smile hadn’t wavered, even though the conversation was rather unusual for a hostess club. “You’ll have to come see me more often. There are definitely some incentives to being one of my favorite clients, you know.”

Her barely-disguised innuendo nearly made Yosuke choke on his drink, though he quickly recovered and laughed, “You’ve changed a lot. I can’t imagine too many guys get to see those incentives; you were never one to wear your heart on your sleeve. And maybe if I’m lucky Chie won’t get too jealous.”

“Probably better not to let her find out you’re here. I remember what happened when you used to have her angry at you.” Her smile turned into a teasing smirk as she idly twirled her long hair, eyes alight.

“Seriously, I don’t want a repeat of the critical hit incident from our second year.” Finishing the remainder of his drink, Yosuke glanced at his watch. “Crap, it’s later than I thought. I lose track of time when I talk to you. Heh, some things never change…” Withdrawing his wallet from his pocket, he withdrew a perhaps unnecessarily large amount and slid it across the table to Yuuna. “Definitely gonna come by again, though.”

He was stopped from getting up by Yuuna’s hurried, “Wait just a sec.” She retrieved a tube of lipstick from up her sleeve, applying it quickly but thoroughly before leaning over the table and placing a kiss on Yosuke’s cheek, leaving a red mark behind. “For my favorites.” She explained with that same teasing smirk. “Make sure to come by again!”


End file.
